Quién sabe, tal vez
by Drehn
Summary: Hay huecos perdidos entre conversaciones, y también relaciones enteras sin hilar. Pero en un día pueden pasar muchas cosas, desde discusiones entre primas hasta... 'Si sigues así, tendrás que acabar presentándote ante toda mi familia como mi novio' R/S.


**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.**  
**

**Pareja:** Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, otras menciones.

**Rated:** PG-13.  
**  
Palabras:** 2.844.

**Largo:** One-shot.

**Notas:** Para el meme de los drabbles de mi livejournal, especialmente para lamagaliz, porque lo pidió ella (aunque yo tenía pendiente de hace mucho escribir algo así, para ser sincera) y porque hoy es su cumpleaños. El título es lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza, perdón por la poca originalidad.

* * *

**Quién sabe, tal vez**

Hacía un día realmente apacible, con pájaros cantando y el calamar gigante deslizándose perezosamente por la superficie del lago, pero eso no evitaba que Rose estuviera sumamente irritada.

Es decir, ¿quién no lo estaría? Nadie, si tuviera a un Scorpius Malfoy de ojos de acero observando todos y cada uno de tus movimientos, desde el tachar una palabra equivocada en tu redacción de _Las características fundamentales de las veelas del Canadá, sin hacer caso a las leyendas _ hasta el tocarte el pelo porque, como dice tu madre desde hace meses, tienes el flequillo muy largo y las puntas abiertas y, sinceramente, necesitas un buen corte.

O sea que sí, Rose estaba irritada, y nerviosa, y volviéndose más paranoica por cada minuto que pasaba, porque ¿qué hacía ese lo-que-sea mirándola tan inquisitivamente? Ella no había hecho nada. Absolutamente nada que pueda estar relacionado con un Malfoy. No que ella recordara (o quisiera recordar).

Así que decidió que pasaría de él. Simple y llanamente. Se concentraría en su futuramente magnífica redacción sobre veelas canadienses, que era un tema muy interesante para cualquiera que quisiera pasarse la vida viviendo en un bosque dejado de la mano de Merlín y que, además, necesitara un implante de cerebro, y saldría de la biblioteca con los brazos llenos de libros polvorientos y de aspecto poco acogedor para pasar a hacer otra redacción. En su sala común, por supuesto.

Se puso manos a la obra con el siguiente párrafo.

_Las características físicas de ese tipo de criaturas constan, básicamente, de una piel extremadamente pálida, unos ojos de colores típicamente albinos y un cabello largo, de distintas texturas, siempre un tono más oscuro del comúnmente denominado rubio platino, estremidades..._

No, ahí había un claro error. Extremidades se escribía con equis, ¡y que ese jodido Malfoy dejara de mirarla en dos segundos o su mirada terrorífica para casos especiales se haría presente en menos de lo que se dice rubio! Es decir, quidditch. Eso.

Suspiró, resignada, y decidió que o se levantaba para irse a trabajar a cualquier otro lugar o no terminaría nunca, y además tendría que cenar con el estómago cerrado.

Recogió sus cosas y salió en silencio, como debería hacer todo el mundo, en su (para nada) humilde opinión (y la de Madame Pince). Por suerte, Malfoy se quedó ahí dentro.

O no.

– No deberías darte tanta prisa en huir, Weasley.

Se volvió lentamente, ya no pálida, sino con algo de rabia en los ojos.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué debería huir, Malfoy?

– Di más bien de qué – siseó él.

Y la boca de Rose se cerró como si le hubieran metido un buen golpe. O más de uno. Casi podía oír los engranajes de su mente, las ruedecillas y los dientes de estas moviéndose, primero casi oxidados, sin prisas, haciendo un esfuerzo por tirar adelante lo más difícil, y luego aumento la velocidad, a cien, a ciento-cincuenta, a ciento-ochenta pensamientos por minuto, creando un torbellino de frases y expresiones sin sentido dentro de su pobre y maltratada cabeza. Luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo para nada deseado, y ladró con cierto nerviosismo incluido:

– No sé en qué estupidez estarás pensando, pero, ¿sabes?, da igual: estás equivocado.

Él se acercó, moviendo elegante su túnica cara, luciendo orgullosamente el escudo que decía, no, que más bien gritaba a los cuatro vientos 'soy un Slytherin, sí, pero no te atrevas a insultarme por eso porque haré que te arrastres como un gusano durante el resto de tus días'. Se regaló a sí mismo una media sonrisa petulante y dijo:

– No me refería a que huyeras de mí -lo que hizo que Rose quisiera morirse de vergüenza y que cerrara rápidamente la boca que tenía abierta de indignación-. Me refiero a otra cosa.

Era bastante obvio que no lo decía como cualquier otra persona para impacientar a Rose, para hacer que le sudaran (aún más) las manos, para tentarla a abrir los labios, mover la lengua y pronunciar a regañadientes las palabras en forma de cuestión que sus oídos de sangre limpia deseaban oír, más que nada porque él realmente quería expresar la razón de su frase anterior.

Pero Scorpius sabía lo que se hacía. Casi obligar a la pelirroja a que le preguntara, a que revelara su curiosidad (sobre él; es imprescindible recordar eso), significaba una victoria. Sutil, pero finalmente eso, el hecho de vencerla.

Todo mecanismo de la cabeza de Rose se puso a funcionar de nuevo, y sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que preguntarle una cosa a un chico, aunque fuera Slytherin y precisamente él, Malfoy, no era nada tan malo. La gente se hacía preguntas a menudo, maldita sea. Se preguntaban la hora, los amores platónicos y las amistades pasadas, el sabor de helado favorito y la respuesta número seis del examen de Pociones, '_¿es la b o la e?_', y no es que ella lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, qué va, pero se trataba de hechos cotidianos; no se moriría por preguntarle algo a Malfoy, aunque fuera algo un poco... diferente a lo normal, a lo usual en ella y su comportamiento.

Se sentó en el suelo de piedra del pasillo de delante de la biblioteca, dejando sus libros y su mochila a su lado, provocando un ruido sordo, y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Realmente parecía un buen día, una tarde agradable. La luz que entraba por los amplios ventanales era limpia, blanca, radiante.

Y Malfoy no hacía más que empeorar el día.

– ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata? Aunque continuo insistiendo en que _yo no huyo_ – y lo fulminó con la mirada de leona, heredada de, bueno, toda la familia. Aunque solía ensayarla con su primo James.

– Ja.

Rose, exasperada, levantó las cejas y movió la cabeza levemente de lado a lado, poniendo una mueca de cierta suficiencia, algo que últimamente hacía mucho, y que de hecho, siempre había sido parte de ella.

Scorpius abrió la boca para explicárselo, con el rostro más bien inexpresivo, pero...

– ¡Eh, Scorp!

… Lily los interrumpió.

Eso representaba un verdadero problema porque: uno, Rose era realmente protectora con Lily, su prima menor, aunque en general no se llevaran del todo bien por la diferencia de gustos y sus caracteres opuestos; dos: precisamente por la razón uno, la pelirroja (la mayor) estaba empezando a montarse ciertas ideas en su cabeza siempre estresada, inspiradas también porque había rumores de que su prima y el Slytherin tenían algo; tres: por eso mismo, odiaba ahora a Scorpius Malfoy más que nunca, cosa que le podría parecer imposible a la mitad de la población de Hogwarts y a algunos de fuera, y la mitad a la que no se lo pareciera era que no los conocía o que tenía la cabeza en un planeta completamente desconocido lleno de alienígenas lava-cerebros, y cuatro: estaba muy, muy enfadada consigo misma por haberse rendido ante la curiosidad.

Y la pregunta del millón es: ¿qué hace una chica como Rose Weasley cuando se enfada, aunque sea con su propia persona?

Pues no precisamente ponerse a perfeccionar su francés, la verdad.

– ¿Lily? ¿Cómo acabas de...?

– ¿Llamarle? - la interrumpió la aludida-. No te pongas protectora, ¿vale, Rose? Me has oído bien, y antes de que digas cualquier cosa de mal gusto, sí, somos amigos. En realidad él me gusta, pero no quiere oír hablar de salir conmigo, y no es que yo no lo haya intentado; no sé si es que no le gusta como beso o algo, pero en fin, ya no importa.

Por si cómo se había sentido durante todo el día (estresada, observaba, irritada, indignada, enfada y probablemente algo más por el estilo) fuera poco, eso acabó de dejar a Rose completamente estupefacta.

¡¿Qué acababa de decir Lily?! Que era la pequeña Lily, la niña caprichosa que siempre le pedía golosinas a la tía Ginny, por todos los santos. Podía recordar perfectamente el día en que, sonriente e infantil como ella sola, cuando tenía seis años, bajó por las escaleras de la casa de los Potter vestida de morado, llena de lentejuelas y con unos zapatos gigantes con tacón de aguja, con el cuello envuelto en mil collares de perlas, brillantes y bonitas a sus ojos de niña soñadora, con chucherías y tabletas de chocolate en los bolsillos, con la cara manchada por todas partes, sino de maquillaje, de chocolate u otras cosas dulces. Obviamente, todo eso se lo había robado a su madre, porque Lily era así y punto, y le dio un susto de muerte a Rose, que se enfadó con ella por ser tan irresponsable.

– Espero, más que nada por tu propio bien, que no acabes de decir eso, porque sabes que si no te quito esas ideas de la cabeza yo lo hará James – gruñó Rose, a medias preocupada y a medias escéptica.

– No, no lo hará James, porque nunca se enterará de esta frase.

– Ya veremos. Yo de ti apostaría a que sí – la contradijo.

Antes de que Lily se volviera contra su prima, Scorpius la interrumpió.

– Bueno, basta ya. Aquí no ha pasado nada, Weasley. No es necesario que te pongas como una furia por esto; puedes llegar a ser realmente exagerada. Y Lily, ¿qué querías? Tenía que hablar con tu prima sobre un trabajo.

– Sí, uno sobre veelas canadienses, unas zorras con pelo rubio platino – asintió Rose con sarcasmo evidente.

Pero lo hizo porque estaba sorprendida y, extrañamente, dolida. Le picaban los ojos, y se le había encogido algo en el pecho, formando un nudo, o algo así. Casi como si fuera a ponerse a llorar. Casi. Y le fastidiaba que fuera por culpa de ese Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, alguien que en principio debería darle igual. Pero no, él la había tratado _a ella_ de _Weasley_ y a Lily de _Lily_, simplemente, y a ella le había hablado mal, pero _no_ a Lily, lo que también le sentaba como una dolorosísima patada en el estómago. Poder comprobar ese contraste era como una punzada hiriente, aguda, que demostraba, de paso, que Rose era en el fondo una chica débil. Era todo muy lioso.

– Bueno, era por si querías venir a... pero da igual, si tenéis un trabajo lo entiendo. Luego hablamos, Rose -añadió.

Después se fue, dejando tras de ella su aroma, el eco de sus palabras y una sensación aplastante en el pasillo. Al menos era aplastante para Rose, que notaba algo realmente molesto en forma de, sí, presión, y también de algo de tristeza. Tristeza por ella, por Lily, y hasta por Scorpius, que por cierto, se sentía incómodo por lo que acaba de pasar, aunque eso pasó desapercibido para la Weasley, que se quedó oteando el suelo, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

– ¿Sólo querías hablar de eso, de la redacción barra trabajo? - dijo finalmente Rose, que quería irse de allí.

En contra de todo pronóstico, Scorpius se sentó con ella sin abrir la boca. Tenía el rostro tranquilo. Colocó bien su túnica, lo que arrancó un bufido de los labios de Rose, y también, aunque le costara admitirlo, una sonrisa pequeña interior. No estaban en la misma posición, eso sí; ella tenía las piernas juntas, dobladas y apretadas contra su cuerpo, con los delgados brazos alrededor de estas, y él tenía una pierna muy estirada y otra medio recogida, pero aun y así, aun y seguir siendo diferentes, el gesto de igualdad tímida, de pequeña reconciliación, aligeró algo el ambiente.

– No. Y de veras que creo que ya te lo imaginabas.

Pues no, estaba equivocado. Rose así se lo dijo.

– No sé de qué otra cosa podrías hablarme.

– Bah, ¿de verdad te crees que te diría que huyes de una redacción? ¿Tú? - preguntó él con escepticismo certero.

– Bueno... - murmuró Rose, poniéndose colorada otra vez.

– Oh, venga.

Rose se puso a la defensiva.

– Ni que estuviera acostumbrada a que me hablaras, o a que me hablaras sin insultarme, más bien dicho. Ni tampoco a oír ciertas cosas sobre tú y mi prima, o...

– Oye, Rose -eso la descolocó por completo y cerró la boca-. Yo no he tocado un pelo de Lily, y si la has oído bien, no sé ni por qué comentas eso.

– ¡Porque ella quiere salir contigo, JODER! -exclamó sin poder contenerse.

Esa media sonrisa, la de _te tengo calada_, apareció en los labios de Scorpius, en la cara de Scorpius, de hecho, y dijo:

– Acabas de decir un taco, Rose -de nuevo llamándola por su nombre y no por el apellido. Luego se puso serio-. Pero ¿y qué si quiere? No es la única. Te quejas de eso, pero ¿a que no podrías decirme qué tiene de malo, exactamente?

– Eres... -empezó después de titubear. Qué situación más extraña.

– Ya, un Slytherin, un Malfoy, uh, qué horrible. Pero pasa de eso, ¿quieres? Bueno, no quieres, pero es que no te entiendo. Yo no he hecho nada malo.

A eso Rose sí tenía algo que comentarle.

– Eres un borde. Eso no es muy bueno que digamos, ¿eh?

– Vaya tontería. Tu primo James sí es un borde, Albus es un borde, ¡tú eres borde! Hasta Lily tiene mal genio. Pero lo que yo me pregunto es más bien: ¿y qué?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, haciendo sin querer que su pelo rozara a Scorpius, y se dio cuenta de que estaban sentados de lado, juntos, discutiendo sobre cosas políticamente correctas. Y también bromeando. _Esto es demasiado_, pensó. Pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

– Entonces, Rose, ¿me perdonarías por ser un chico con mal genio?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba por la (poca) distancia a la que estaban. Pensó en lo estúpida que era durante una milésima de segundo.

– Quién sabe, tal vez.

– Supongo que es suficiente – dijo Scorpius.

Sin ni siquiera sorprender a nadie, ni a ella ni a él mismo, se acercó lentamente, para que se apartara si quisiera, simplemente para darle una opción, una disyuntiva, y posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Rose. Fue un roce simple, no exactamente de amistad, pero qué más daba. Como ella no se lo negó, movió un poco la cara y esa vez sí la besó como se suponía que debía ser. Mirándola a los ojos, frunciendo un poco el ceño, llenando el aire con su respiración, presionó sus labios pálidos sobre los de Rose y luego metió su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja. No fue malo. Para nada. Fue pausado y suave y hasta, si uno se fijaba bien, se podría decir que contenía cierta belleza, porque todo beso dado y correspondido la tiene, y era además una belleza juvenil, una belleza de día de primavera, algo peculiar.

Se separaron y, sin que se rompiera el momento o algo así, Rose dijo:

- Si sigues así, tendrás que acabar conociendo a toda mi familia y presentándote como el novio de la pequeña Rose.


End file.
